Legend of Zelda: Invert Amulet
by Poision mushrooms
Summary: Link and Linebeck get into another adventure with floating Violins, Cyclones, treasure, Screaming, Giant squid monsters, pirates, sinking ships, sailing, making bets, shooting cannons, And of course an annoying and overly hyper girl to top things off.
1. Chapter 1

I finally finished typing this! It kinda took me a while cause I'm such a slow typer...:(

I don't own zelda...

* * *

Link looked out to sea. It was strangely calm and quieter than usual. It had only been about one month since he had defeated bellum, and saved his dear friend Tetra after being kidnapped by the Ghost ship. With all this fighting and sailing the seas back and forth with Linebeck all Link really wanted (and needed) was a hard earned rest. No monsters, no temples just one peaceful day. He walked up to the prow and sighted something just below the horizon. It was four ships. One big fancy ship, and three small pirate ships (the ones with monsters inside.)

"Linebeck look over here" Link called but it seemed that Linebeck had better things to do right then (like sleeping.)

"I guess he wouldn't mind if I steered the ship for a little while" Link thought to himself.

"Right …. I'll do it." And with that he grabbed the wheel and took off straight for the horizon and the four ships. As link got closer he noticed that the ship was getting bombarded with cannons and probably couldn't take any more damage.

"Uhh . . . . Maybe I should help." Link pondered. He made his decision and sailed closer to the ships. Then when he was in range he shot three cannons in the direction of the pirates. One ball hurdled right though two pirate ships sinking them to a permanent place under the sea. The next ball hit its mark dead on sending that ship under water as well.

The last cannon ball didn't go as planed as it zoomed through the air right into the ship Link was trying to save. Luckily for them they were only a few feet away from the Mercay Island docking site. Just as the blue and white ship started to fall under the depths of the sea the men on board started to row to the safety of the dock.

"Hurry! Row faster we have to save all the treasure before it ends up at the bottom of the sea like those monsters!" a voice screeched, but it didn't sound like a man's but like a girl. And strangely enough a girl (about Link's age) with slightly wavy frizzy red hair walked out of the ship and on to the island. She wore a captain's hat and a jacket to match. Around her neck was a fragment of what looked like an amulet tied to a string.

"Get the money and the treasure out FIRST! Then bring out whatever's left!" she shouted. Then she started to pace back and forth shaking her head and mumbling to her self. She stopped, then quickly turned and stared at Link. Her green eyes piercing though him like daggers.

"You! Y-you SANK MY SHIP!! I just got it too, I only had it for a week, it was a birthday present from my sister, oh man how am I going to get back!" She started freaking out and running around like a cucco.

"Ohhh! My sis is going to kill me for this, all my stuff was in that ship, I'll never get back home!" All this ranting woke Linebeck up and out of his bed. He clumsily walked out of the "S.S Linebeck and on to the island. He spotted Link not to far away and headed towards him.

"What the hell's going on here!?" He screamed. Suddenly the red headed girl stopped talking, looked up at Linebeck and said

"Your little friend here just SUNK MY SHIP and now I and my crew are stuck here on ………um…..SOME STRANGE ISLAND!"

"Okay! Okay, just calm down (sheesh)." Linebeck mumbled under his breath. "So kid?" he asked "Who are you again?" Kaori went red in the face, she was clearly mad but she took a deep breath, put on a fake smile, and in the nicest way she could said

"Oh how rude of me! I'm Kaori the captain of that ship" Then out of nowhere she smile faded and she yelled as loud as she could "THE SHIP THAT'S SINKING! In the OCEAN! With the gaping HOLE! That HE put in it!! Then she started to pace back and forth ranting on about her ship. Linebeck was getting very annoyed by this "Kaori" girl and her ongoing voice. Right now he would have done anything to stop her from screaming so he could get back to sleep.

"Ohhhh, I'm gonna hate myself tomorrow." He said to himself. Then he walked up to Kaori and said "Okay so uh……Kaori, Link here is soooooo sorry he sunk you're …uh….Ship." They all looked back at where the ship once was. Now taking its place was a bunch of bubbles and a horrible noise that sounded like gurgling and a house being broken in half all jumbled together.

"Uh…he's _very_ sorry….aren't you Link" Linebeck said again.

"Yeah, I was only trying to help you with the pirates!" Link mumbled sadly. Then Linebeck said

"So how about you ride on our ship, we take you back to your island, you get a boat or something, Bring it back here, get your crew, and go somewhere else!, and you'll be happy and I can go back to sleep!" Kaori thought about this. It was a pretty good plan and she did want to get to get back to Crystal Island, Even though her devil of a sister was there. Her big sister Kayko was probably demolishing the whole island looking for her. Sometimes, even when she was only gone for a hour, she would go crazy with worry then when she returned she would get a long lecture about how stupid she was or why she didn't clean the hut or why the clothes weren't washed. To make a long story short Kaori was kind of like her sister's personal slave and she didn't want a lecture about why she had disappeared.

Three Days ago

It was three days ago on Crystal Island. It was a little island that used to be green and beautiful, but that was before the monsters started to appear. Once they started to come most of the people on the island left out of fear. After that the grass and flowers died, the river dried up, the houses fell apart. The once wonderful island was now a miserable place to live. But today was different, it was her birthday. Kayko had just given her a new blue ship and Kaori just had to try it out. Kayko told Kaori to stay in the northern sea but she was looking for more adventurous waters. She knew Kayko would kill her but then she thought

"What the heck! She might be angry if I go out any further….. but well she did get me this new ship so I could sail with it so……… oh well she'll have to deal with it!" and with that she spun the wheel on her big new ship and headed south towards the north western sea with the few remaining people on Crystal Island as her crew.

"Okay!" Kaori replied. "I'll come with you but we have to leave right now, it's a three day trip back to Crystal Island and my sister is probably worried sick. I've been gone for over 72 hours!" Link beckoned with his hand towards the dock then he and Kaori walked back to Linebeck's ship and started making preparations for the three day long trip. Linebeck stumbled on to the ship sluggishly.

"Ready to ship off?" Linebeck mumbled (he was quite sleepy)

"Ready!" Link and Kaori called back. Kaori sat on the side railing angrily as link manned the cannon. Linebeck's ship slowly moved away from the docks and into the vast sea. Kaori slid off the rail and yawned, all the screaming, and fighting, and pirates had made her drowsy.

"Maybe I shouldn't of screamed at the kid……" She thought to her self. "well he _did_ sink my ship……..well the pirates were going to do that anyway, and if he hadn't of helped I'd be flopping around in the ocean, in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but broken ship parts floating around, and monster pirates shooting cannons at me and my crew." Kaori was sort of happy that Link had come when he did "That kid really did save me, I could have been dead!" She covered her mouth quickly to stop the screech that was trying to escape. She looked over at Link, he looked about as old as her.

"I guess I can't really call him _kid_ since he's as old as me." She Thought. "Maybe I should say sorry?" She awkwardly walked over to Link and poked his shoulder. Suddenly a explosion of words tumbled out of her mouth. "I'msorry!YouwerejusttryingtohelpusandIwasungreatful! I'msorryIscreamedandI'msosorrythatIwasbeingselfishwhenyousavedusall!!" Kaori Stared at the floor, her face was turning lightish pink. Link Stared back.

"Uhhhhh…..what?" Link asked.

"Oh……I just wanted to say sorry. I know you saved us from those pirates but I was just kinda mad when my ship sunk and when I'm mad I don't really think clearly."

"I forgive you."

"Oh……So, I guess we should start over….. as friends?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Kaori was surprised by his answer.

"Wait!,……you actually want to be my friend?" She said, "After all that just happened?"

"Sure, why not." Link responded. Kaori just stood there with the happiest smile that Link had ever seen. Kaori was overjoyed She actually had a True friend for the first time in her life. The only thing she had before was her sister, her parents died, long before she could remember them so she really couldn't call them friends.

"Well…" she said cheerfully. "Anything I could do to help?"

"uhh……Oh! You could be the lookout" Link replied. "Just tell me if you see anything." Kaori nodded her head then walked back to her spot on the side railing. Her eyes searched the sea for anything strange.

"Hey Link!" Link turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Let me see the map for a second." Link handed to map to her. Kaori pulled a pen out of her pocket. She looked at the map. She saw a northwestern and a northeastern sea but no Western sea.

"Link, your map's too small. It only shows these regions seas!" she handed him his map and got her own out of her back pocket. It was kind of wet but it was the only one she had. She unrolled the map, it was way bigger than link's and showed many more places in the sea. She drew the right route to Crystal Island and gave the map to link.

"Here, that's the right way to the island." Link nodded then said

"I should show this to Linebeck." Then walked down the stairs of the ship and into Linebeck's little room. Linebeck was sleeping (again).

"WHAAT!!" Kaori screamed then ran up to him and stated to shake him violently.

"Wake up! Didn't you say you'd take me back to my island, what are you doing! Don't tell me we've been going the wrong way because you've been sleeping instead of steering!" Kaori was now enraged; she had a slight problem with over exaggerating things and was now yelling at Linebeck.

"You are sooooo lazy!! Because of you were going to be late!! Ughhh! Do you always do this, are you always so lazy?" Linebeck finally sat up in his bed then turned his head and gave Kaori a death stare.

"You talk _way_ too much." He said then walked up to the deck.

"Hmmmph! Rude AND lazy!!" She called out after him. Then she ran up the stairs, Link followed.

"Now" Linebeck said "What's so important that this annoying little girl had to wake me up from my sleep."

"HEY!!" Kaori screamed but before she had the chance to say any thing else Link pulled the map from his pocket and gave it to Linebeck.

"This is where were going??" He said. "Hmmm, can't say I've ever been there before…….well I guess we're going to Crystal Island!" Linebeck said sleepily then walked over to the wheel and turned it a full 360 degrees. Soon the ship was smoothly sailing toward the western sea, sailing towards a sea full of mystery.

* * *

Thanks for reading (if you did read it...) Please review!! :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day

About an hour later Link, Linebeck, and Kaori had stopped at Goron Island. Linebeck's ship was a wreck. Some pirates had tried to ambush them (and almost did) until Link blasted all five to the bottom of the sea with some help from Kaori and her hook shot. They just managed to get to the island right as the ship gave out.

" Uhhhhh! It's going to take forever to fix this ship!" Linebeck yelled. He scanned the island; there were no houses or shops. Then he turned to Link and smirked.

"Hey Link! This place looks like an island full of treasure just waiting to be dug up! So why don't you and _that girl_ make yourselves useful and go look for some while I fix the ship."

"Sure!" Link said.

"HEY! I have a name you know, it's Kaori, TRY to remember it!" She shouted at Linebeck.

" I swear, you're almost as annoying as that sparkle fluff ball, Celia!" He replied.

Kaori turned on her heel and grabbed link's arm then pulled him away from Linebeck's ship.

"Come on Link, let's go look for some treasure," She said then walked off to explore the island.

"Wow! All the houses are carved into the rocks!" Kaori exclaimed and pointed at every Goron house she saw. She continued this for the last 30 minutes until they finally reached the Goron temple. Link looked back towards her, she had a bored look on her face and her once glowing green eyes were now dull.

" LIIIINK! We've been searching for 45 minutes now! I think we should head back to the ship. Linebeck was probably just lying to us to get rid of us." She wined. Suddenly Link stopped.

"Hey kaori, look over there at that wall." He said pointing to it.

"What about it? It's just an old cracked up wall."

"Exactly." Link pulled out a bomb and placed it next to the crack.

"Wait! Link w-where did you even get that from! What are trying to do? Break it?!" BOOOM! The bomb exploded leaving a cave just large enough for them to walk into.

"Come on." Link called to kaori who walked in reluctantly. The cave had a weird feel to it. It was glowing orange with little music notes carved into its walls. It was pretty big inside; It had enough room Linebeck's ship to fit inside. They walked up this path leading to a large orange door.

"It has words carved into it" link said.

"Only the Sage of Fire may enter this door and take hold of the sacred instrument" Kaori read. "What does that even mean?" She asked but Link wasn't listening. He was trying to open the door. He pushed on it …… bad idea, right as he touched it the door turned bright red then pushed Link back so hard that he flew through the air and fell five feet away from where he was just standing.

"Link, Are you alright?...Wow you must of pissed that door off, I think it kinda hates you…" Link slowly stood up, he looked startled and confused. Kaori held his back in fear that he might fall again.

"Hey, I'm gonna try to open it 'kay?" She walked over to the door and pulled out a bomb.

"Since when did you carry bombs!?" He yelled at her.

"Oh! I just took one out of your pack when you fell. No problem, right?" Then she set the bomb next to it.

"Now this will have to get it open" She said proudly with one arm leaned against the door. And Right as she touched it the doors slowly opened causing Kaori to tumble right though the entrance. Orange light spilled out of the doors and into the room, lighting the dark pathway.

" Uhhhh….I guess it …likes me?" she said then stood up and continued into the next room, Link followed after. In there the strange orange light was brighter than ever. About ten feet away was an orange crystal pedestal with a violin hovering a few inches above it. It was sparkling and glimmering like the sun's reflection off the ocean. Kaori's eyes were glowing in excitement.

"It's so beautiful in here!" She exclaimed. "It's like someone captured the sun and lit this whole room with it!" She looked around a little more and then she saw the violin. Kaori ran up and grabbed the violin; it felt smooth and sleek in her hands. It was a darkish brown color with a black rim and black bow. She lifted the bow to the strings and held one note. It filled the whole cave with its wondrous sound.

"I used to play the violin back at my island; my sister taught me back when she wasn't so mean. She told me I'd need this skill one day but… I'm not really interested in the violin"

Kaori said, then she started to play. It was a simple tune but mysterious and beautiful sounding. The soft notes filled the air echoing off the walls. Link was listening to the music but he soon started to feel heavy, like he couldn't hold his own weight any longer.

"Kaori? Do you feel tired" He looked up at her, his vision getting blurry.

"Kaori!" He said a little louder now but she seemed to be ignoring him.

Kaori felt so weird inside, like she never wanted let go of the violin, she felt like she couldn't stop even if she wanted to. She was getting scared now, she tried to pull away but every time she tried the erge to play got stronger and pulled her in closer.

Link felt horrible. Like something was forcing him to close his eyes and fall asleep, and it was working, he blacked out.

"Thud" Kaori turned at the sound and saw link face down on the floor.

"Link!" She let go of the violin, letting it fall to the ground and ran over to him. He was unconscious.

" O-oh no! What happened?! He was just fine before!!" Kaori started to pace back and forth.

"Stupid kid! Why did he have to faint on me! It was his idea to come in here anyway. We shouldn't have even come in if he couldn't handle it!!" She stared back at link angrily then grabbed his legs and started to drag him across the cave and to the entrance. She stopped and when she was at the beginning of the cave and looked back. The violin was still on the ground where she dropped it.

"I guess I should take it… I have to bring _something _back to Linebeck or he'll get even grumpier than ever." She ran over, picked up the instrument than started dragging link once again.

Linebeck's Ship

"What! Where's the treasure!" Linebeck just spotted Kaori. She was about ten feet away with no treasure in sight. When Kaori finally made it to the ship she was exhausted but overjoyed that she made it to the ship with link still in one piece. She was surprised that no monsters had attacked her on the way; she was also surprised that she still had the violin. Linebeck however wasn't nearly as happy

"You were gone for two hours and you return with an unconscious boy and an old violin! Some treasure that is!" He screamed.

"LINEBECK! Link's in trouble and all you can think of is treasure!?" Kaori Countered.

"Okay! Okay, what happened?"

"Well…" She started. "Link and I found this really weird cave behind the goron temple. So we walked inside and looked around a bit, But… thenIfoundthisviolinsoiplayeditandIjustcouldn'tstoptthenLinkblackedoutsoIhadtodraghimallthewayhereand….and…and….."

"SLOW DOWN! Sheesh!" Linebeck yelled. "I couldn't understand a word you said!"

"Hey! You are so mean, I'm trying to help Link and you're just insulting me!" Kaori replied.

"Well if you don't like it then stop being annoying."

"I'll stop being annoying when you stop being a baby!"

"I'll stop being a baby when you stop being selfish!"

"I'll stop being selfish when your head reaches my shoulders, pipsqueak!"

"Hey!..." Kaori was beaten and she knew it. With a huff she turned and walked toward Link. He was awake!!

"Oh, sorry Link, I guess all of our screaming woke you up" she said to him. Then she gave him one of her death stares. "HOW DID YOU JUST PASS OUT LIKE THAT" Kaori instantly turned mad at him. "I …..WAS….SO….WORRIED! You're so stupid, you know that, right?"

"Uhhhh…Sorry?" Link said.

" Oh, It's okay! I'm just glad your awake! I'm also glad that Linebeck finally shut his big mouth!" This made Linebeck angrier than ever.

"Look, Pipsqueak, I'm the one steering this boat and if you don't stop I won't steer and we won't be going anywhere anytime soon!" Kaori thought for a moment then said

"Link can steer instead!"

"Then no one will work the cannon and the monsters at sea will demolish my ship and you'll never get back to your island." Linebeck countered.

"I can work the cannons! Link taught me yesterday!" She said smugly. "Face it Linebeck, we don't even need your help!!" Linebeck glared at the two of them.

"I was wrong when I said she was almost as bad as Celia" he thought to him self. "She's even worse than the fluff ball!" He walked over to Kaori and stared her down. "Okay _pipsqueak_, I bet I can get you to the next island without you or link's help."

Kaori smirked back at him. "You're on! I love a good bet but this one's to easy! We all know your gonna lose but….well whatever. If you actually win I'll address you as captain Linebeck, I'll clean the ship when ever you want, and I'll never talk bad about you again."

"Okay, go on." Linebeck said.

"But if I win I get to boss you around, you must refer to me as Miss Kaori, and….. Hmmmm, hey Link what else should I add?" Link thought for a bit then said

"He has to buy us…….Uhhh…..ice cream?" Kaori walked up to Linebeck and held up her hand.

"Deal?" She asked.

"Deal!"

"Well since you'll be doing all the work I'm going to play my new violin!" Then Kaori walked into Linebeck's room and Link followed she walked up to the little brown desk and picked up the strange violin.

"Kaori…..Uhhhh…" Link mumbled and pointed to her amulet. Kaori looked down at it just to see that it was glowing purple and floating slightly…..


End file.
